ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Ragazzi
If you know more about any one person in some way, or feel that some detail is missing, please add it here! These biographies are not just the housemates that entered the Grande Fratello house, but also important characters that feature in Il Sogno, including the hosts of the show, family and friends. They are meant to give a fuller picture of the Grande Fratello house and the relationships between housemates. While these descriptions are factual in many ways, they are also subjective, because, well, it is written by us! We look at them and describe them through the lens of Il Sogno. Which are, frankly, awesome glasses to wear. What is written will be partial, so you may agree or disagree with some of the things here. You are invited to write your analysis here, adding on to what is written, rather than deleting it. Housemates On Day 1 (October 26, 2009) 16 housemates entered the Grande Fratello house; that same night potential housemates Luca Magnani and Alessia Giovagnoli lost the chance to enter the house by losing a public vote and the housemates vote, respectively. On Day 8 (November 2, 2009), Gabriele, Mauro, and Veronica entered the house followed by Daniele and Mattia on November 23, 2009 (Day 29). Day 43 (December 7, 2009) welcomed Sarah and Dominique. On Day 64 (December 28, 2009), the housemates saw the return of Alessia who was evicted by the male housemates back on Day 1 and the addition of Nicola Pappalepore. On Day 85, Gianluca Bedin entered as the last housemate of the edition. Alberto Alberto Baiocco is 26 year old from Vasto, Italy and entered the house on Day 1. On the final day (Day 134), he ended on 4th place. Alessia Alessia Giovagnoli is a 25 year old female housemate who had the opportunity to enter the house on Day 1; Grande Fratello let the male housemates decide whether she or Cristina should stay; Alessia was unanimously evicted. She returned on Day 64. After almost being evicted against Daniele in a 51%-49% vote on Day 85, Alessia was eventually evicted three weeks later on Day 106 against Mauro with 69%. Camila Camila Sant'Ana is 24 year old from Sorocaba, Brazil and entered the house on Day 1. Camila was evicted on Day 29. Carmela Carmela Gualtieri is 32 year old from Enna, Italy and entered the house on Day 1. On Day 70, Carmela and Massimo were selected to be part of a Housemate Exchange with the Gran Hermano (Spain) house. On Day 113, Carmela was evicted with 58% in a seven-person public vote. Carmen Carmen Andolina is 20 year old from Palermo, Italy and entered the house on Day 1. Cristina Cristina Pignataro is 26 year old from Milano, Italy and entered the house on Day 1. On Day 134, she ended up in 3rd place and the longest female housemate to ever stay in the house, in all seasons. Daniela Daniela Caneo is 32 year old from Alghero, Italy and entered the house on Day 1 and was evicted on Day 15. Daniele Daniele Santoianni is a 28 year old male housemate who entered the house on Day 29. On Day 50, he was evicted by the female housemates but returned to the house after receiving more save votes from the public. He was evicted, for real this time, on Day 85 with 51% of the public vote, the closest eviction between two housemates in the history of Grande Fratello. Davide Davide Vallicelli is 29 year old from Codigoro, Italy and entered the house on Day 1. Davide was evicted on Day 22. Diletta Diletta Franceschetti is 29 year old from Rome, Italy and entered the house on Day 1. Diletta was evicted on Day 43. Dominique Dominique La Rosa is a 25 year old female housemate who entered on Day 43 and evicted on Day 64. Gabriele Gabriele Dario Belli is a 38 year old male housemate who entered on Day 8. Gabriele is actually a female to male transsexual. He was evicted on Day 36 with 53% of the public vote. George George Leonard is a 27 year old from Terni, Italy and entered the house on Day 1. He formed a relationship with Carmela. He was evicted on Day 78 with 59%. Gianluca Gianluca Bedin is a 36 year old male housemate who entered on Day 85. On Day 113, despite being nominated for eviction for the week, he left the house due to personal reasons; him leaving did not affect the public vote as it was revealed he only received 4% of the public vote. Giorgio Giorgio Ronchini is 26 years old from Venezia, Italy and entered the house on Day 1. He was the second evictee on Day 64 as part of a double eviction, however, the surprise was that only one person would be evicted; as Dominique received the most votes from the public, she was evicted over him. On Day 134, the finale, Giorgio finished as runner up of the edition. Maicol Maicol Berti is 22 years old from Rovereto, Italy and entered the house on Day 1. Mara Mara Adriani is 22 years old from Rome, Italy and entered the house on Day 1. Marco Marco Mosca is 18 years old from Lanzo Torinese, Italy and entered the house on Day 1. He was evicted on Day 71. Massimo Massimo Scattarella is a 34 year old from Bari, Italy and entered the house on Day 1. On Day 70, Massimo, along with Carmela, were selected to be part of a Housemate Exchange with the Gran Hermano (Spain) house. In Week 13, during a conversation with Veronica, Massimo said a blasphemous comment which can be considered as offensive to the Italian public; during the following eviction show which saw Sarah evicted on Day 92, Grande Fratello announced that Massimo would be ejected for the comment. Mattia Mattia Mor is a 28 year old male housemate who entered on Day 29. He was evicted on Day 50 with 33% of the public vote. Mauro Mauro Marin ia a 29 year old male housemate who entered on Day 8. He was scheduled to enter during the premiere of this season but he was put on hold for talking with a previous Grande Fratello housemate. He was in the center of many house arguments particularly with Massimo. In the last 7 weeks, its been announced that he has topped many polls and votes which make him favourite to win the series and has survived 5 evictions, much to the anger of the other housemates. Despite being disliked in the house, Mauro was announced as the winner of Grande Fratello 10 on Day 134. Nicola Nicola is a 25 year old male housemate who entered on Day 64. He was evicted on Day 99 with 47%. Sabrina Sabrina Passante is a 22 year old from Brindisi, Italy and entered the house on Day 1. Sabrina was evicted on Day 22. Sarah Sarah Nile (link!) is a 24 year old female housemate who entered on Day 43; she has posed for the Italian version of Playboy. In Week 13, she was nominated alongside the love of her life in the house, Veronica; Sarah was evicted on Day 92 with 51%, which tied the closest eviction percentage with Daniele from the previous week and Maria from the first series Tullio Tullio Tomasino is a male 23 year old housemate and entered the house on Day 1 and was evicted on Day 57. Veronica Veronica Ciardi is a 24 year old female housemate from Rome, Italy, who entered on Day 8. She has formed a relationship with Marco, Massimo, Mauro, Daniele, and Sarah. However, it was her love for Sarah that evoked true amore. Stating that Signorini was correct, and that her "first real passionate kiss" in the house was between herself and Sarah,"Signorini is Right". Veronica was evicted on Day 120 against Mauro. Hosts Alessia Marcuzzi Alfonso Signorini Barbara D'Urso Special Mentions Papa Ciardi Matteo Ciardi Mama Nile Canale di Mari Zia Flavia Monica Granny Lalletta References * Wikipedia on the Housemates * [ AfterEllen forum analysis & explanations]